onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Hypothèses courtes - Bar "Chez Blueno"/@comment-13940863-20141120194716/@comment-82.224.38.163-20141127080919
Law managed to get a hit in Doflamingo, but his attacks did not end there.A part of the castle was sliced off inside his ROOM, and thrown at Dofla an Trebol.Doflamingo uses a Spider Nest move to block the huge object, but Law uses Tact to hurl loose rubble at Doflamingo.Dofla easily dodges them, and Law teleports behind him with Shambles to attack him with Scalpel.Dofla blocks the move and tells him to stop endlessly hitting him with worthless moves. He is disappointed that Law has turned into a emotional hothead.If Law really wished Dofla's death, he should have stuck to the plan to pit Kaidou against him.At the moment Law chose his emotion for Corazon, his death was decided. The note Corazon was trying to hand to the marines would have saved Dressrosa. The tragedies in this country may never have happened if Law hadn't failed that day.But Law doesn't think that's Dofla's true feelings. Dofla tells him he's wise, indeed regardless of what the note said, he would have changed his plans and taken the throne anyways. Everything Corazon did was a waste! Law tells him no, everything I do until my last breath, credit goes to Corazon! Doflamingo agrees... yes, what actually transpired is the only reality.The fact you ate the Ope Ope and fled, the fact you are here fighting me. Dofla then puts his foot over Law's arm, and slams him down into the ground.Law's arm is sawed off by Dofla's Fretsaw. As Law lay screaming in pain, Dofla tells him he will forgive him, just as he forgave his father and brother... with a lead bullet.he pulls out a gun to finish off Law, but JET GATTLING out of nowhere interrupts them. A body hit by the gomu gomu move comes hurling through the floor... it's the Shadow Doflamingo (string puppet), sliced up in pieces. Dofla realizes the "cage" was a bit small to contain that man below him. He looks down through the hole, where Luffy and Bellamy are fighting. Luffy demands Dofla to let go of Bellamy's control, he's going to die if he keeps fighting like this. Dofla obliges and lets Bellamy go. Bellamy flashback.A young Bellamy and his crew came to join the Donquixote pirates.They come from a wealthy town of Nortis, but found the comfortable life boring. Donquixote pirates are the pride of the North Blue, he wants to become a great pirate like them.Unimpressed, Dofla tells him he can borrow his "Symbol", but will have to return to him upon defeat. The young Bellamy is elated, promises he will never lose. flashback ends Bellamy thinks back on his first encounter and defeat with Luffy, as he tries to get up. Luffy is worried as Bellamy is near dying, and tells him to stay put. I have to go help Torao (Law), stay here! I'll get back at Doflamingo for your sake too!Bellamy stops Luffy, and tells him "do you remember this move?" as he jumps from wall to wall with Spring Hopper. You've gotten strong, but so have I! This move is more powerful than ever!Luffy tells him to stop moving like that, or he'll die. Bellamy tells him to stop worrying about him. He understands he idolized the wrong man.. and how miserable he is right now. But... just because I could't get the answer I wanted, doesn't mean I should turn tail right away! An idiot has an idiot's honor!Straw Hat, this will be my last fight... accept it!Au final on retient que luffy sauve en quelque sorte law et doit se battre vs bellamy ...